cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HailSatan
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 17:56, 23 May 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff the vs The Please do not move articles such as Treaties of the Phoenix Federation to titles such as Treaties of The Phoenix Federation. It is the policy of this wiki to not capitalize articles (a, an, the) in alliance names when capitalization would not normally otherwise occur. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:86, Duodi, 22 Prairial CCXVIII well its our name , its will continue to be capitalized . TPF stands for The Phoenix Federation....... not the Phoenix Federation. its not just the beginning of anything it is the Name. and ive been trying to figure out how to change it, if you can great . but please leave it as The :This Wiki's policies will remain in effect until the membership decides to change them. If you continue to attempt to change it, I will take action against you under our vandalism policy. It has been determined, via several decision-making processes in the past, that the correct grammatical structure is to leave it uncapitalized, and it will remain that way on this Wiki. If you object to that, no one is forcing you to continue editing here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:92, Duodi, 22 Prairial CCXVIII is it standard to do that ? i found this in a short time: The following table contains an overview of all of the current treaties that The Foreign Division has signed. According to your last statement The should be lower cased ? as in this could be viewed as our company name which capitalizing The is proper per: 3) Company Names Capitalize company names. Example: I work for the Central Corporation. Capitalize “the” at the beginning of a company name only if it is actually part of the name. Example: We will visit The First National Bank. Such words as for or and are not capitalized within a company name. Example: I applied for the job at the Jones and Smith Company. per http://www.wvup.edu/jcc/pam/capitalization.htm Not really trying to argue the point, just trying to make a point. :I'm not sure where you got this information from, but it does not reflect the policy currently in place at the Cyber Nations Wiki. As for the example regarding TFD, you are correct, the "the" in that case should be lowercase per Cyber Nations Wiki policy. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:15, Duodi, 22 Prairial CCXVIII ::Ah, now I see where you got it; sorry, missed the link. However, again, that may be the preferred method at that institution, but not this one. If you'd like, I can link you to the location where this was previously discussed and a consensus was reached. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:17, Duodi, 22 Prairial CCXVIII how? How do we go about changing that policy ? It shouldn't be that much of a problem to have proper names say what they should be. and where did i get that info . its from West Virginia University at Parkersburg RULES FOR CAPITALIZATION. I wanted to find something on wiki, but searching proper nouns, well was easier to just get it from a university. thanks. please send link. I guess ill just have to reword the phase to get it capitalized ... like The Phoenix Federation treaties. :Well, as issues like this start piling up, eventually there'll be enough of them to have a large policy revamp discussion. In fact, I think this issue is slated for inclusion in such a discussion. However, as it was decided by a consensus of editors in the past, there's no guarantee that most editors will be in favor of changing the policy. I will let you know when such a policy revamp occurs. For the time being, however, it remains. :The policy was confirmed a few different times when multiple users came to the consensus. A notable time I've found was here, but there were a few other ones. Also, your proposal would violate our current naming conventions as established by . These policies are in place for a reason and the goal is to maintain them. :Also, please be aware that you don't need to create a new heading for every message you leave - you can simply add an indented comment like I do by clicking the "Edit" link and going to the bottom. Also, please sign your posts by typing four tildes - ~~~~ - after your comments. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:25, Duodi, 22 Prairial CCXVIII yeah just noticed the subject thing. as i am new here on edit side of the house. obviously huh lol HailSatan (talk • ) 05:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC)